ANTARA SAYANG DAN CINTA
by hanazono yuri
Summary: "AKU TAHU DULU AKU MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SALAH, NAMUN SEKARANG AKU MENYADARI KASIH SAYANG YANG MEMBUATKU BAHAGIA" TERINSPIRASI DARI PENGALAMAN AUTHOR. SILAHKAN BACA


**ANTARA SAYANG DAN CINTA**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED: M**

**SUMMARY: "DULU AKU MEMANG MENCINTAI ORANG YANG SALAH, NAMUN SEKARANG AKU TAHU KASIH SAYANGLAH YANG MEMBUATKU BAHAGIA**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TERINSPIRASI DARI PENGALAMAN AUTHOR SENDIRI**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

_**Awalnya aku hanya biasa saat awal bertemu denganmu. Namun aku tak tahu, keputusanku mengenalmu saat itu adalah salah.**_

"Sakura-chan, kenalkan ini adalah Sabaku Gaara. Mulai hari ini dia bekerja di tenpat nee-chan."

...

"Salam kenal Haruno-san."

"Salam kenal Sabaku-san, tolong Sakura saja."

"Kalau begitu panggil Gaara saja"

* * *

_**Saat mulai kenal denganmu, aku merasa ada yang salah pada pandanganmu padaku. Namun, aku seolah tak peduli.**_

"Sakura, kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir. Hanya saja tadi aku berbuat salah hingga di marahi Karin nee-chan."

* * *

_**Pada saat kau mengenalkannya padaku, aku merasa sangat lega, tapi firasatku itu hanya sementara.**_

"Perkenalkan, ini istriku Matsuri."

"Hay, salam kenal"

"Salam kenal Matsuri-san. Aku tak tahu kalau Gaara punya istri sebaik ini."

* * *

_**Kukira saat itu adalah perpisahan, dan seharusnya aku berdo'a itu adalah perpisahan.**_

"Kenapa kau keluar Gaara?"

"Aku sebenarnya kurang nyaman dengan kakakmu Sakura, dan kau tahu di sini gajinya sangat kecil. Apalagi aku butuh uang untuk menghidupi anakku yang baru lahir."

"Tak apa Gaara, semoga sukses."

* * *

_**Saat aku terpuruk, kau datang mengulurkan tanganmu. Tapi, seharusnya aku tak menerima uluran tangan itu.**_

"Apa kau mau bekerja di tempatku yang baru?"

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, di sini gajinya 2 kali lipat di banding tempat Kakakmu."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau habis bertengkar hebat dengan Karin nee-san."

"Baiklah aku mau."

* * *

_**Kini, waktu kita bersama bahkan lebih banyak. Jujur, saat itu aku takut. Namun aku menepisnya jauh-jauh.**_

"Aku bawa motor Gaara, kau bonceng aku ya? Sekalian aku antar kamu pulang."

"Baiklah, tapi nanti aku bakal ngebut loh."

* * *

_**Bahkan semua orang melihat seperti ada sesuatu pada kita. Tapi, egoku mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.**_

"Eh, Sakura itu pacar Gaara ya? Mereka mesra sekali."

"Mereka memang sudah dekat sebelum masuk di tempat ini."

...

"Sakura, kamu pacaran sama Gaara ya?"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin, aku hanya teman. Gaara itu sudah punya istri"

* * *

_**Aku tahu, tak seharusnya aku membuat taruhan itu. Tapi apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur.**_

"Bilang saja kamu takut. Kamu takkan bisa berpaling karena kamu itu suami-suami takut istri. Berarti aku yang menang. Hahaha "

"Argh, baiklah akan ku lakukan"

Chuu~

* * *

_**Semenjak kejadian itu, aku tahu aku harus menghentikannya namun aku tak mampu. Karena aku tahu aku juga menginginkannya. Walau tak sampai pada puncaknya.**_

"Ngh~ Gaara, hentikan. Ini sudah malam, ayo kita pulang"

"Sstt, aku belum puas Saku."

* * *

_**Tanpa sadar, hati ini ingin memilikimu dan cemburu melihatmu dengan wanita lain.**_

"Oh, jadi kamu memilih mengantarkannya pulang dari pada aku. Baiklah, jangan bicara padaku lagi."

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?"

_**Aku sudah di peringatkan, namun egoku terlalu naif untuk mendengarnya.**_

"Kau harus berhati-hati pada Gaara, dia itu tak sebaik kelihatannya."

"Nee-chan, sudahlah. Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan

_**Aku sadar bahwa kau sudah berstatus menikah, hingga aku masih bisa mengontrolnya &amp; membiarkan hubungan kita tak jelas.**_

"Pasti enak bila di masukkan Sakura."

"Tidak Gaara."

"Ayolah Saku~"

"Tidak, kau bisa menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini, karena aku hanya ingin memberikannya pada suamiku nanti."

* * *

_**Kini aku sadar, apa yang aku lakukan sejak awal adalah kesalahan. Ketakutan yang ku alami kini terbukti.**_

"DASAR PELACUR, perusak rumah tangga orang. Apa kau tidak bisa mencari lelaki lain?"

"Astaga, kau salah paham Matsuri."

_**Aku kecewa, karena kau bukannya memperbaiki suasana, tapi kau mengatakan seolah semuanya adalah salahku.**_

"Gaara sudah cerita padaku, kaulah yang menggodanya hingga dia tergoda."

"Katakan pada suamimu, aku tak pernah menggodanya. Dan ucapkan Selamat Tinggal dariku."

_**Akhirnya, ku terpuruk. Aku kehilangan, pekerjaan dan Cinta.**_

'Kami-sama, aku tahu aku juga bersalah. Tapi apakah semuanya adalah salahku?'

* * *

**_Hingga seseorang mengulurkan tangannya,_**

"Maaf, kau tak apa?"

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah, Haruno Sakura."

_**Tapi, aku takut. Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali terpuruk.**_

"Kenapa kau seperti takut padaku?"

"Aku tak takut padamu, hanya saja sikap baikmu yang membuatku takut."

Entah kenapa, aku mengeluarkan semua hal yang selama ini menganggu pikiranku padamu.

"Aku rasa kau bukan mencintainya, kau hanya kagum dan penasaran padanya."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar."

* * *

**_Untuk kedua kalinya, tanpa sadar aku membiarkan seorang lagi memasuki hatiku._**

"Sasuke-kun, kau itu kenapa menyebalkan sih? Huh!"

"Jangan ngambek, nanti jidatmu semakin lebar."

"SASUKE-KUUN, BERHENTI KAAUU!"

"Hahaha"

_**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kau mengatakan isi hatimu padaku.**_

"Haruno Sakura, aku tidak mencintaimu. Tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai wanita. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"I-iya Sasuke-kun. A-aku mau."

**_Setelah sekian lama, hubungan kita semakin erat. Kini aku sadar, apa yang penting dalam hidup ini._**

"Sasuke-kun, saat kau menyatakan perasaan padaku kenapa kau mengatakan "Sayang" &amp; bukan "Cinta"?

"Apa kau pernah mendengar seseorang berhenti menyayangi sesuatu?"

"..."

"Selama ini kita hanya mendengar semua orang yang berpisah karena mereka sudah tak mencintainya lagi. Bukan karena mereka tak menyayanginya lagi."

"..."

"Karena itulah, saat itu aku mengatakan menyayangimu karena menurutku Cinta hanya bersifat sementara dan Sayang bersifat selamanya."

"Tapi bukankah Cinta adalah kalimat tertinggi dari semua perasaan?"

"Kau salah kekasihku, karena yang benar itu adalah rasa Sayang itu mengalahkan semuanya di bandingkan Cinta."

**Chuuu~**

"SASUKE-KUN HENTAII, kau membuatku maluu~"

_**Hingga akhirnya dia memintaku mengganti marga orang tuaku.**_

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

"I will."

...

"Tanggalnya sudah kami di tetapkan, apa kalian semua setuju?"

"Ya Tou-san, aku dan Sakura setuju."

* * *

_**Ku dengar kabar tentangmu, namun kini aku sudah tak peduli lagi.**_

"Sakura, aku dengar Gaara &amp; Matsuri bercerai. Ku dengar ini semua karena Gaara punya hubungan dengan wanita lain."

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tak peduli dengannya. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau."

...

"Maafkan tingkahku dulu Sakura, aku baru tahu bahwa kelakuan Gaara seperti ini."

"Sudahlah Matsuri, dulu aku juga bersalah. Karena itu aku memaafkanmu tanpa kau minta."

"Ku harap kita bisa berteman."

"Ya"

* * *

_**Pada saat aku ingin merasakan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya, kenapa kau malah datang lagi di hadapanku?**_

"Lama tak jumpa Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik"

"Kau berubaH Sakura."

"EHH"

_**Kenapa baru sekarang kau malah menginginkanku.**_

"Ku mohon Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Ta-tapi Gaara.."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu 3 hari."

_**Aku tahu ini salah, dan aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.**_

"Maaf Gaara, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menikah"

_**Aku tak tahu, bahwa kau adalah orang yang pantang menyerah.**_

"Ku mohon Sakura, aku tahu kau tak mencintainya. Kau hanya mencintaiku.

"Gaara, apa kau tak mengerti bahwa aku tak bisa?"

"Apa pria brengsek itu yang memaksamu?."

"Kau salah Gaara."

_**Tapi kini kau harus sadar, bahwa kini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kenalanku saja.**_

"Perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Calon suamiku."

"Sakura, kau pasti bercanda."

...

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku juga Gaara. Tapi itu dulu."

_**Kau harus sadar bahwa kita memang bukan jodoh.**_

"Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya? Padahal aku mencintaimu."

"Karena kau mencintaiku, sedangkan Sasuke menyayangiku."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu artinya perasaanku lebih kuat di bandingkan dengannya?"

"Kau salah, apa kau pernah mendengar perpisahan dengan kata 'aku tak menyayangimu lagi'?"

"..."

"Kebanyakan kata perpisahan itu selalu mengatakan "aku tak mencintaimu" lagi. Ingatlah itu Gaara."

"..."

"Rasa Cinta hanya bersifat sementara, sedangkan Rasa Sayang bersifat selamanya. Kau yang mencintaiku dan Sasuke yang menyayangiku."

"Ku mohon Sakura"

"Suatu saat rasa sayangmu itu akan kau beri pada seseorang dan itu bukan aku Gaara. Inilah yang terbaik."

"Sa-saku.."

"Dengan semua alasan itu maka aku memilih rasa sayang itu dan Sasuke."

**The End**

* * *

**Author note:**

Apa kabar minna?

Sungguh, dengan fic ini aku meminta maaf pada kalian yang menunggu fic yang aku terlantarkan. Gomenasai*berojigi*

Sebenarnya alasan aku menelantarkan semua ficku adalah masalah seperti di fic ini. Kalian bingung? Ya, fic ini adalah kisahku sendiri yang membuatku harus menelantarkan fic-ficku.

Bisa di bilang fic ini adalah kisah yang ku ambil dari semua masalahku. Bukan bermaksud curhat, hanya aku butuh pelampiasan masalahku yang membuatku betul-betul terpuruk hingga saat ini. Aku juga ingin memberitahu semua kalau apa yang kalian lihat itu tak selamanya benar, karena gimanapun dalam masalah ini tetap kami sama-sama bersalah walau semua orang melihat semuanya adalah salahku. Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika seseorang tak mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Oh iya, di bagian saat aku bertemu seseorang &amp; permintaan maaf wanita itu hanya tambahan. Dengan harapan aku betul-betul menemukan seseorang seperti itu, yang menerimaku apa adanya. Do'akan aku ya? Semoga aku mendapatkan pendamping hidup yang bisa membuatku bahagia.

Jujur, fic ini adalah harapan jelekku untuknya. Meskipun aku membencinya, tapi ku harap dia tetap bahagia. Karena itu aku menulis fic ini agar kemarahan di hatiku sirna. Setidaknya aku sudah membalas dendam melalui fic.

Buat pecinta Gaara, sungguh maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu siapa lagi karakter yang cocok selain dia. Maaf ya?*di timpuk*

* * *

**Omake**

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Kata Sasuke yang memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, hanya mengenang masa lalu." Kata wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan si setan merah itu." Kata Sasuke cemberut, Sakura terkekeh geli melihat suaminya. Sejak dulu selalu Gaara yang membuatnya cemberut seperti ini. Kini memang Sakura tak pernah mendengar apa-apa tentang Gaara lagi, dan berharap dia tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Sakura hanya bisa berdo'a dia menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Hihi, aku memang mengingat Gaara.."

"Tuh kan, kau mengingatnya."

"Dengar dulu Sasuke-kun, aku mengingatnya bukan karena aku mencintainya. Tapi hanya mengingat perasaan Gaara yang mudah bercabang." Kata Sakura tersenyum mengingat kejadian dulu.

"Meski kau mencintainya aku tak peduli." Kata Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ehh, kenapa?"

"Karena Cinta hanya bersifat Sementara." Kata Sasuke tersenyum sambil mencium pipi istrinya.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan"

Suara itu sontak membuat mereka berbalik, menatap anak-anak mereka yang baru bangun tidur. Ya, setelah menikah, mereka mempunyai 2 anak. Yang pertama adalah Uchiha Hikaru berusia 9 tahun, dan Uchiha Hikari berusia 5 tahun. Sambil tersenyum mereka menghampiri anak-anak mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terbangun?" Kata Sakura yang mengelus kepala anak-anaknya.

"Kami ingin tidul dengan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan." Ucap Hikari dengan suara Cadelnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke kamar ya?"

"Baik, tapi Kaa-chan. Kami ingin susu coklat." Kata Hikaru dengan pandangan memohon. Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"HOREEE, ayo kita ke kamaar."

"..."

"Ya karena rasa Sayang bersifat abadi"

'Arigatou telah memberikanku rasa Sayang ini, Aku Sayang padamu Sasuke-kun.'

**Real The End**

* * *

Aku harap aku juga akan berakhir bahagia seperti di fic ini #amin

Minat RnR?


End file.
